Teach me
by Infidele
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!Hermione is spending her summer at the South of France. She meets Snape there.And guess what…They are obliged to live together because of wizard or a witch, who is chasing Hermione. How are they going to stand each other? R&R, please
1. Unexpected encounter

Teach me  
  
Chapter One: "Unexpected encounter"  
  
One by one drops of rain were falling down the window. Hermione Granger was crying in the hotel's "Breeze" corridor, watching with indifference waves crashing against the rocks in the nearest bay. "It was a lousy day since the morning, - girl thought, - firstly, I've spilt some coffee on my favourite blouse, then I've quarrelled with relatives and now I've this problem too! Why have I told him that he is not in my style? Guess Angel hates me now. You are so silly, Hermione Granger." The results of her troublesome day were clearly visible by the time she'd looked in the mirror: as her eyes were streaming with tears, mascara left dark circles under her eyes. "OK. I've to calm down. I'll have a shower now and then I'll find the way to get things back to normal, - Hermione said, entering her room." As the girl closed the door and looked at her room she saw that everything was upside down: her clothes were scattered all over the floor, bedside table was emptied and its contents were examined, her trunk was lying opened amidst this disorder, a silver frame in which there was a photograph of her schoolmates was lying broken. By the time the first shock passed Hermione sank to the floor and started to cry again. Several times she punched the floor, saying: "It's not fair." In this way she spent 5 minutes. Then the girl stood up, wiped the tears away and left the room not even caring about her appearance. As she was leaving the room she absentmindedly took a book "Punishment for your enemies: 55 hexes". She was going to manager 's office. Hermione was walking through the corridor and as she was turning the corner without looking ahead, she collided with a man. The book fell to the floor. Hermione recalled that the book was about magic and she was at the muggle hotel. Hastily the girl tried to grab the book, but... The man was quicker and the next moment he was reading the title. Hermione stood up and without looking at the man asked quietly: "Give me back my book, please". - Well, Miss Granger, - said familiar cold voice, - thoughtful and inattentive as ever, aren't you? And distracted too, - he added with a smirk as she looked at him. When Hermione heard her name she lifted her eyes from the floor and looked at the owner of that cold voice: - P-professor Snape? – she cried in utter disbelief. Of course it was her ex-professor, Potions master, standing in front of her. However Hermione was struck with another thing: she was looking at the well-built tall man, who was inspiring respect, not the scary greasy haired professor. Further more he was wearing muggle clothes: black pullover and close- fitting black jeans. Hermione was stunned with such a sight: professor Snape without cloak at the Southern France! - Miss Granger... - called her ex-professor. – As always naïve you are, - he continued with sarcasm in his voice. – Is it imaginable to walk in a hotel with a book like that? After such words Hermione recalled all that happened to her that day. She felt alone and unprotected. She was not far from crying in front of this malicious man. Nevertheless she said in the calmest voice she could manage: - And you... You are the same heartless man, who entertain himself watching others suffering, - she cried, tears running down her cheeks. - What's wrong with you? What's happened? – asked Snape a bit irritated. - What's happened? Nothing important...I had a quarrel with my relatives, my boyfriend left me, my room was ransacked. Nothing at al, right?  
- Your room was ransacked? Tell me the number of your room. Come on,  
answer me!  
- 307! Here are the keys!  
- What do I need them for? – he said curtly. – Wait me here. Don't  
move from this place, - he said imperatively. "It's strange. – Hermione thought. – I've met Snape here, told him everything about myself in a moment, and now I'm standing here, waiting for him to help me!" As Snape entered the room he was "impressed" with such a disorder. Trunk was lying on the clothes, which could easily serve for carpets now! He came to the bed, trying to find some traces, which burglars possibly left. He saw something under heap of underwear. He took red bra to replace it and suddenly felt a desire to hold it. Scared with such thought he dropped the bra on the table and examined two little lumps and understood that was food for owls. Snape took his wand and murmured "Cherkum Abandonatios". The next moment he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. Potions master went back to the place were Hermione was standing.  
- Miss Granger, - he said.  
- Yes, professor? - At least we know something about your ransacked room: a wizard... or a witch opened it. – he said thoughtfully. Have you checked what things have the burglars taken? - To tell the truth, I was so sad that... - How touchy! Here is the list of stolen things, - he said, giving her a sneering smile. Hermione took the list and read: "Magical Balance. Unforgivable Potions." Book by Merlin the Great. A locket. Harry Potter's photograph with an autograph. 


	2. Great Emigration

Chapter two: "Great Emigration"  
  
Hi, everyone! This is fanfic about Hermione and Snape spending together their summer (without their own will). Chapter two is up! In this chapter I used someone's idea about wandless magic! I thank that author very much and repeat that I used it because it was very nice! I'm so thankful to Emma Barrows for her nicest review! I'm very happy you like my fanfic! However, guys, I want to know opinion of everybody. It depends on you. If you want me to continue this story just review, please! Constructive criticism is welcomed! And another thing: I'm going on holidays, so I'll update in 2 weeks! Promise! Remember, I'm from Ukraine so I guess there'll be some mistakes in my text. If somebody is interested in beta reading I'll like you to e-mail me! Hope you'll like the story! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
Snape and Hermione were examining the paper. Suddenly Snape asked: - Did you really have... - Yes, I had Harry's photograph. - I don't really care about that. I intended to ask you about Merlin's book. It's very rare and special edition. This is a very valuable book, especially for those who brew potions! - Yes, you are quite right. I'm very sorry! - You are so careless!!! Have you ever shown it to somebody? - Well, I have read this book at the beach... once... - How could you? If muggles saw... - ...They wouldn't understand the Celtic language. - Maybe...nevertheless, it was very foolish to read the book in public, Miss Granger. However we'll find the robber later. Now we have to think about your room, which, as I understood from your first tirade, is going to be some diplomat's room tomorrow, because the term of your hotel reservation expires today. – Snape said coolly. - Yes, but I can't go home now. There are some guests at my parent's house – Hermione continued as Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise – so my room is occupied at the moment. Unfortunately, I haven't got enough money to buy a flat. "Oh no, - professor thought, - I have to take care of my ex-student, insupportable know-it-all!"  
- We have to see if there are some spare rooms at the hotel. – he said  
making his way downstairs. They waited for 5 minutes at the registration table just to hear that "there were no spare rooms at the moment" – girl at the table seemed to like Snape's appearance very much. - Well, what am I supposed to do now? – Hermione asked, not even expecting answer to come. - We are forced to live together, in my room, - professor said sharply! Hermione wasn't prepared for such a shocking statement. She expected Snape to say in his best silkily voice something like "Go to Weasley's or Potter's place", but his decision was beating everything! She didn't want to hear such offensive sneers, even from her scary ex-professor. - How dare you mock at me in my present situation?! – she cried angrily. - Can I remind you whom you are talking to? And I'm very serious. We have to live together! The perspective is not pleasant to me either. It's just Dumbledore's order I have to follow: protect you from dangerous persons. - What are you talking about? Who are this "dangerous persons"? Am I in danger? What has Dumbledore to do with it? - I'll tell you in my room. Follow me, please, - with these words he pushed her to the hotel lift and took the lift to the 5th floor. As they were walking through the corridor Hermione was looking straight ahead, so she stumbled over something and has almost fallen to the floor. However she never reached the floor – somebody was holding her by the waist firmly. She saw professor Snape was that "somebody". He was holding her gently as if she was a light feather. Hermione has never imagined Snape being so strong and adroit. - Miss Granger... Hermione...I suppose we have to be on first-name terms with each other as we'll be living together. - Hmm, OK, Se... - Severus. - Right, Severus! – she said, her voice trembling slightly. - So, Hermione, can you walk? – he was a bit worried. - Well, I guess... - she tried to walk. However she lost her balance and Snape had to take and carry her all the way to his room. Severus commanded her to open the door, but Hermione's "Allohomora" didn't work. Snape muttered "Apros" and the door opened. Snape laid Hermione down on the bed and then came to the little store, took out a small cauldron and started brewing a potion, muttering something under his breathe like: "I've always to save them." - You can do wandless magic. – she said thoughtfully. Then she was struck with her statement herself: she was talking to one of the greatest wizards of her time and asked him such a stupid question! - Can't you? – Snape asked maliciously. - Actually, I've read many books on this subject and I've tried to do it, though without any result, - she said, looking a bit embarrassed. - I'm impressed, - Snape continued, his lip curling, - the brightest know- it-all can't manage couple of easy incantations! – it was clear hat Snape tried to tease her. Hermione blushed and said: "You are a bastard". - Let me remind you whom you are talking to. - Let me remind you that all the Scary Professor things are not working with me anymore! – she looked straight in his eyes!  
- Expelliarmus", - Snape grabbed her wand.  
- Give me my wand back, - and she gave him the dirtiest look she could  
master.  
- Let me remind me that it's not working with me either, - Severus was  
holding the wand near Hermione's face. - You've pissed me off – girl cried, trying to stand up, but failing – her sprained ankle reminded of itself. Hermione gave up and fell on the bed. - I'm afraid you won't get your wand back just by swearing! - Give my wand back or at least stop waving it in front of my face!  
- Well, you can get your wand back with the incantation! – he said  
mockingly.  
- I've no wand to make it work, - she said, suddenly struck with  
comprehension of what he was up to.  
- So, you need your wand back, - Snape said curtly.  
- I know what your intentions are. I can't do wandless magic! – girl  
bellowed desperately.  
- Just try, - Severus could sense that energy was filling her. – Just  
try! NOW!  
Hermione lifted herself a bit, met Snape's look and said fiercely  
"Expellirmus".  
- You've done it, - Snape concluded, taking his cauldron.  
- I've done it...How have you done it?" – she asked, looking puzzled, as  
she caught her wand.  
- It depends on the way you are channelling your energy!  
- You... You... - girl was really perplexed.  
- You are quite right, - Snape filled a glass with dark liquid from  
the cauldron and was coming to Hemione, as...  
- "Expelliarmus" – she was furious.  
Disarmed, professor smiled and got his wand back.  
- Are you satisfied? Now, let us not play childish games. We have much  
more important things to do!  
- Very well, then.  
Severus approached the bed and put the glass on the table nearby.  
- OK. Now, move your skirt a bit aside, please.  
- I'm sorry, WHAT?  
- Move your skirt a bit aside, a bit above. I've to examine your  
injury.  
- Ok, - she said with a less agitated voice. - Are you accustomed with such orders as to take off a blouse or a skirt? Have you been healing some Slytherin girls? – Hermione asked silkily. - It's a privilege of Madam Pomfrey, isn't it? – Snape snapped. – Though, maybe, I wouldn't mind – he gave her his firm sneering smile! Snape took a handful of the liquid and rubbed it in her injured leg. After 5 minutes the procedure was over. Snape was such a specialist that in some minutes the pain had gone and Hermione was in her feet again, exploring the room.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me if I should go on with the story! And I've a problem: I can't imagine what to do with the mystery: who is the robber and how are Snape and Hermione going to find this person! Please, help me! Give me your ideas in reviews or e-mail me: svetaberayahoo.com.uk See you soon, bye! 


	3. Recollections and pain

Chapter three: Recollections and pain.  
  
Hi, everyone! I'm back from my holidays! I'm so happy to "see" you again. Hope you'll like the chapter, which is dedicated to Dracula5555, Willy, Miss Elvira, MoonAssassin13 and Tigermage! Read and Review!  
  
Snape's room was rather snug: there was nice four-posted bed with green curtains, of course, a little sofa, a bedside table and a cute table in the corner of the room. Hermione was impressed; in some minutes the girl said: - I'll have a shower, if you don't mind. It'll help me to collect my thoughts. - The door in the left corner leads to the bathroom, - and with that Snape made an indefinite gesture, seeming cold and unconcerned about her again. Hermione entered the bathroom and smiled to herself: the girl could never imagine that she'd be sharing a room with Severus Snape and that he'd take care of her and would held her so gently in his arms (this thought was unexpected!). In 10 minutes, as Hermione was ready to exit the bathroom, she suddenly realised that her clothes were left in her own room! Hermione braced up and entered the room, covering her body with a towel, which was short and hardly reached her knees. Snape was reading "The Prophet". - Hmm, - Hermione tried to catch his attention. - Can I help you, Miss Granger? – Snape asked wearily. - Severus... - she said, her voice trembling. - What the... - Snape was speechless for the first time. - Miss Granger, - his voice was icy, - when I said we'd live in the same room I didn't mean that you'd stroll around my room, only wearing a short towel... - I'm so sorry, professor. I didn't intend to... - she blushed. – My clothes are still in my room! I simply can't... - Oh, Merlin! Very well. I'll bring your "wardrobe" here! Snape disappeared with a crack. Hermione was alone. Suddenly a small photograph in a silver frame caught her attention. Hermione saw a young witch on the photo. The girl was very beautiful. She should be at least 19, but there was something childish about her face! Perhaps, it was because of her beautiful features, or her blue calm eyes, or ... her smile, charming smile! Very beautiful girl it was! In the meanwhile, Snape appeared in the room with a huge trunk. He caught sight of Hermione looking at the photo with admiration. - Hermione, - he called the girl, - your clothes are here! - Oh, yes, - she thanked Severus. In some minutes Hermione was in the room again, wearing a light dress. - Who is that? – she asked softly, pointing at the photo. - Whom are you talking about? – Snape asked - The girl on the photo. Who is she? – she repeated quietly. - She's Lani. – Severus answered curtly. - What an extraordinary name! - She was extraordinary too! – Hermione thought she'd heard Snape's voice trembling, but in a moment it was as cold and firm as ever. – We were a sort of friends at "Hogwarts". She was a fair Gryffindor. Potter, Black, Lupin and Evans were her best friends. I was rude and dark Slytherin. During the common detention Lani and me kissed and for the rest of the year we were meeting secretly. After "Hogwarts" I became a Death Eater. She tried to save me. She didn't abandon me, like the others. However, during a fight between Ministry workers (she was an Auror) and Death Eaters Voldemort killed her. Since then I became a spy for Dumbledore! That is my tale! There was a silence for some minutes. Hermione thought Severus loved Lani very much. Snape, however, thought he had his own psychologist now! He was the first to speak: - Tomorrow I'm attending a Conference of Wizards on different potions and potions making! I advise you to stay in the room. Just in case our burglars want to kidnap you too! – he added with sarcasm. After such a statement Hermione didn't feel for Snape any longer: - How dare you! I hate you! You are a bastard. – Hermione snapped. Even if Snape was stunned by such rudeness, he managed to keep the composure. The girl backed a bit and said in a apologetically voice: - May I go with you? I know, I know, - she mumbled as she saw his lip curling, - you think I'm still a student! Nevertheless, I've read Merlin's book about the potions! I've even practised a bit, - she added in a low voice. Snape was observing her with interest. - I can be useful. Severus said in his cold voice: - The best potions makers are invited to the Conference. Do you really think you can compete with them, you silly girl? - I beg you! If I make a mistake you'll show me the door. Obviously, the idea was dear to Snape, so he said: - Agreed. One mistake – and you leave my room. Furthermore, I'll test you before the Conference. I don't want you to fail in the public! I'll check your knowledge. Now. Hermione was getting nervous! She bit her lip and said: - I'm ready to answer your questions, Professor. - Oh no, - an evil smile was on his lips, - theory is not enough to become a master. You need to practise! Remember your Wandless magic, Miss Granger. The girl blushed again. Hermione felt that now he'd be cold and stern teacher and she'd be just an average student. Snape knew it was very important talk and he'd need all the respect he could have from his students. He wouldn't let her ask silly questions and interrupt him. - So, as I told you in your first year at "Hogwarts", Potions – is the most dangerous, but at the same time the most impressive branch of magic. - And now, - Snape said abruptly, - I'll see what you are able to do, Miss Granger! – With this he came to his little store, took out of it a little cauldron. With the wave of his wand on the stand in front of Hermione there appeared some ingredients of the potion: aquamarine, bezoar, salamanders' tails, algae. - Sit down, Miss Granger, - sitting near the cauldron. – In front of yourself you can see the components of the potion, which, I hope, you are able to brew without my assistance. Now, you are to name the potion, you are going to brew. - I think it's the Healing Draught, - Hermione mumbled insecure, watching Snape and waiting for the answer. - You are right, - Severus said coolly. – Of course, it can't heal you from all diseases, but it is very useful and fast to brew. The girl was listening attentively. - I want you to brew the Draught. We'll check it on you. As Hermione was adding to the potion salamanders' tails, her hands were shacking. Snape was amused with her fear. In 15 minutes the Draught was almost ready. Hermione added to it algae. However, as the ingredient reached the water, water boiled and hurt Hermione's hand. The hand was bleeding. Snape was pissed of: - You've never minded the rules! Show me your hand. I'll try to do something. – He touched her hand with a tip of his wand and the hand stopped bleeding.  
- Thank you, - Hermione said quietly.  
- I had to wait till the potion was ready and try it on your hand, -  
Snape said acidly. In the meanwhile the potion was ready. When the aquamarine was added, the Draught started boiling, became blue coloured potion and was ready to be used. Hermione grabbed the cauldron in hurry and tried to hold it in her hands. Unfortunately, the cauldron was too heavy for her weak hands. She tried to place it on the stand, spilling a bit of the liquid. Suddenly she heard loud screams. It was Severus: - Blast! The silly girl! It's unbearable! The spilt drops had fallen on Snape's left forearm. The potion reached the Dark Mark. Severus was hardly coping with the pain. Hermione hurried to him:  
- Let me help you, - but Severus barked: - OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GET OUT!  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Sorry, for my language and mistakes! Forgive me! Please review which moments you liked best of all, so I can write the further story! See you, Nighthag! 


	4. What Do the Quarrels Lead To?

Chapter four: What Do the Quarrels Lead To?  
  
Hi, everyone! I'm really happy to "see" you again. Hope you'll like the chapter. It's dedicated to momsangel and ravens dragon wing! Read and Review!  
  
Crying, Hermione ran to the lift. The girl rushed out into the street. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd lost her way, but Hermione didn't care. As the girl was out of breath, she started to walk slowly, sobbing and mumbling: "You are silly woman, Hermione Granger! You've been irritating everyone since this morning! It's unpardonable. He really suffered and that was completely my fault. One improper move of mine – and he went through all those recollections, humiliation and pain once again! He would neither take me to the Conference nor help me to find the burglars! He wouldn't even talk to me!" - Miss – suddenly she heard man's voice talking to her. Hermione looked around and saw a tall blonde guy standing nearby, watching her anxiously. – Are you OK, Miss? At this precise moment Hermione has found herself standing on a cliff. It looked like she was going to jump from the cliff. - Oh, yes. Thank you! – Hermione backed away from the dangerous place. - Are you sure you can get home safely? – the blonde asked carefully. - Of course, - Hermione lied. - I can escort you home. - No-no, thank you. I can really get home on my own. You've already done too much for me, - she smiled. - Then at least follow my advice: go home, have a cup of hot chocolate and go to bed. You'll be OK tomorrow morning, - the guy said tenderly. - Thank you. I'll follow your advice, - with this Hermione left the blonde guy alone and made her way to the hotel. As she was walking she thought about Snape. How will she face him again? What will she say? And as Hermione was standing near the room 512 she was trembling, her imaginary speech forgotten and tears coming to her eyes. The girl knocked – there was no answer. Perfunctorily, Hermione tried to open the door and to her own disbelief succeeded: the door wasn't locked. Hermione was standing on the threshold, unwilling to enter. Then she heard a familiar cold voice, sounding a bit exhausted now: - Enter the room, Miss Granger. You are not to stay in a draught. Hermione was in the room now. However she was looking at the carpet on the floor, not daring to lift her eyes. She was afraid to look at Severus and to see anger or indifference or ...pain in his eyes. Severus called her: - So... - I came for my trunk. I'll leave your room, - she said in a low voice. – I'll do what I've promised: I'll leave you in peace. - And now, Hermione, make the best of your bright brains and tell me, - his voice was calm again and the girl was relieved a bit, - where on earth are you going with a heavy trunk in the night and in unknown city? Hermione was a bit bewildered with such a question. - And by the way, I've promised Dumbledore to keep an eye on you. If I've promised that, I'm not to throw you out of the hotel. It's very dark outside. And after all things that had happened to you today, I'm afraid you are very nervous and your mind can't handle anymore. - You're staying - Snape said firmly. – And I have to congratulate you: your Healing Draught was very powerful. And then the thing Severus has feared really happened: Hermione lost her nerve, she couldn't handle anymore. The girl fell onto the bed, crying. At first Severus paid Hermione no attention. However, as her loud sobs were now interrupted by periods of time when the girl was suffocating, Snape came close to her. He tried to shout at her: "Stop it immediately", but there was no response. Hermione was unconscious. The man was really worried now. Severus stood up and walked to his store, took out a vial, named "Cambio Dolore", poured a bit of the liquid into the glass, added mint and camomile to the glass and... drank it. Then he took the same glass and done the whole procedure again and made Hermione drink the potion. In some minutes Hermione was conscious again: - What happened? Snape sighed with relief: - You were nervous. And now you are OK. I advice you to have a shower and go to bed. Everything's going to be OK tomorrow. Hermione entered the bathroom. She had a nice warm shower and was completely satisfied. When Hermione entered the room she understood Snape disappeared. He made his way to the bay, his favorite place in this city. He had a headache, but the potion still wasn't affecting him. "Hermione's Healing Draught was really very powerful. And if it were possible the Dark Mark would be healed instantly. However with the charms that Voldemort used on his followers it was completely impossible. It's very strange that I saw images from my past. It was very painful, nevertheless I fill better then ever, I feel renewed." Snape's thoughts were interrupted: he fell to the ground, he was suffocating, he saw nothing and his heart was beating strongly – the "Cambio Dolore" potion was working. Severus left the hotel on this purpose: he didn't want to cause panic. Hermione would certainly scream and try to help him, she'll be scared. Snape somehow understood that the only way to save Hermione was to take all her pain to him. Snape was ready to sacrifice himself if it was the only one way to save her life, even if she was insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor! He felt badly: it was like hundredth of pins were stinging his skin, the heart stopped beating for several times, his eyes saw nothing and the soul was empty, like after the Kiss of the Dementor. Voldemort's meetings and tortures were nothing compared to it. Suddenly his mind was full of short image, thoughts, but not his own. Hermione's thoughts: her first year at Hogwarts – she has no friends, the Graduation – she is all alone at the Prefect's table, battle with Voldemort, and then... she is sitting next to him, brewing the potion, talking about Lani – she pity him, she hates him, she is afraid of him, she doesn't know him. Suddenly the pain was gone. Snape was walking along the road while thinking about that strange images and thoughts!  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, review what you think about it! See you! 


	5. The Potions Makers’ Conference, part 1

**Chapter Five: "The Potions makers' Conference, part 1"**

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy you are reading this story! I'm sorry for my English in the previous chapter! This one is really better. The chapter is really big, so I decided to divide it in parts! I thank you for attention! And please review, if you want me to write next chapters! Enjoy!**

Next morning Hermione got up, feeling relaxed. However she was disturbed: yesterday, when she went to bed, Snape wasn't in the room. The girl got out of the bed and stretched.

There was no Snape in the room. She was really worried. Suddenly her attention was caught by a little note, which was lying on the table. On the note there were scrawled a few hurried lines:

" I expect to see you in the dining room at 9.00. You aren't to be late.

P.S. I don't want you dressed like a model… showing underwear."

Hermione blushed: " How can he say those things? He is a bastard!" The same moment she looked at her watch and interrupted her thoughts – it was almost 9.05.

Hurriedly, the girl ran to her trunk took out from its depths her favorite business suit. In 4 minutes precisely she was in the room again, wearing rather short dark jeans skirt, unbuttoned jeans jacket and a loose transparent blouse.

She couldn't work out why Snape wanted her to be punctual. And by the way, he should be attending the Conference at this time instead of waiting for her. Hermione decided not to rush into the dining room, but to enter calmly and slowly. Her wand was hidden in her handbag. As she entered the room, her courage left her – Snape was waiting for her near their table, number 512.

Nevertheless, if he hadn't asked her to come, she wouldn't recognize him. A tall slender man was standing in front of her. Well-built, he was wearing black leather pants, rather long leather jacket and a black shirt.

Hermione was trying not to gape at him. The Professor was examining her with his look, from head to foot. Apparently, he was satisfied with what he saw:

- Impressive, - he commented.

- I have really nice example to follow, - she retorted.

- You are late, - Snape's voice was as cold as ever. – Were you deciding what to wear, or just seeking for your trunk?

- What do you need for? – Hermione was slightly irritated. – Wanted to piss me off, yeah? I feel refreshed and can start new battle with you with new forces.

As she mentioned about her "new forces", Snape looked around, trying to hide his worried look.

- We are late for the Conference, - he said quickly, - and unless you hurry up, I'll receive a severe reprimand.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears: he was taking her to the Conference! Wasn't he angry with her?

- Are you saying I'm going with you? – the girl asked in a trembling voice. – Aren't you angry with me because of… of…

- No! – Snape said curtly, and with that he gave her a small loaf. – And now hurry up! – and Snape took her firmly by the wrist and powerfully pulled her out of the hotel. She was following him, but suddenly Snape stopped and Hermione bumped into him.

- Hermione! Don't behave like a child! – he shouted at her.

They were standing nearby the restaurant's "Maple" entrance. Snape was just to enter the building, when the girl stopped him, pulling his jacket.

- What? – Snape asked impatiently.

- I don't know what I am expected to do, - Hermione stated. – What is the Conference dedicated to? Why do you need me? Where are you going? I don't know anything. And you want me to go with you!

- I'll explain you everything. And now, just follow me, please, - he said a bit gently.

Surprised, but satisfied, Hermione entered the restaurant too. The room was dark and almost empty.

- Don't lag, - Snape murmured.

They crossed the room and entered the corridor; the lights were on, however. There was a tall man standing in the end of the corridor. As they've reached a massive oaken door, the security stopped them:

- I'm sorry, but the entrance is for staff only.

- It's time for potion to boil, - Snape said quietly.

- Please, state your name and business, - the man answered quietly too.

- Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Head of the Preparation and Usage of Excessively Dangerous Potions Office. Hermione Granger, my assistant. Here, to attend the Conference.

- Very well. Enter your code, - and he handed Professor a small card, on which Snape have scribbled some symbols.

The door opened and Hermione with Snape entered another long and empty corridor.

There were shelves near the walls, stored with different ingredients in the bottles.

- Wow! Are you really the Head of that Department? – Hermione asked in amazement.

- Yes. – Snape answered curtly. – Now I'll answer you questions. Once in each 5 years the best potions makers from all over the world come to this Conference to present the potions they have invented or improved for the past 5 years. If their potions respond all the standards and can't be used against the wizards they'll be added to all the student books, reports of Conference and stuff…

- But, - Hermione interrupted Snape impatiently, - why do you need me? You are very powerful wizard. – Snape's answer provoked Hermione to ask him more questions. – How many people are attending the Conference? Which potion are we going to present?..

- I was just about to tell you, - Snape said coolly. – You are here, because I need an assistant, who can show the potions effect. In short, we are going to try it on you, Miss Granger. Besides, it's a rather complicated potion and you can help me brewing it. We are presenting the Draught of Intelligence. I worked on it for a long time. Couldn't find some ingredients or the potion gave the reverse effect, - Hermione shuddered at the thought of being left stupid forever, - but now the potion is perfected and I'm ready to present it.

They've reached the door. Hermione was trembling – she knew not what to expect there. Severus saw her state and with a smirk opened the door for her, saying:

" Ladies – first!"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I had fun writing it! If you like the story, reviews please, because I want to know you are reading it. See you!


End file.
